


Weddings, Am I Right?

by daneicole



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), background Edeleth, background ferdibert, there's a surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daneicole/pseuds/daneicole
Summary: Hanneman receives a wedding invitation from Hubert, along with a request to be part of his entourage.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Hanneman von Essar & Hubert von Vestra, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 52





	Weddings, Am I Right?

An attendant knocked on the door to Hanneman’s office one morning, with a letter from Enbarr. Seeing the seal of House Vestra, Hanneman promptly thanked the attendant and immediately went to his desk to read the missive.

The letter was written by Hubert, and in it he announced that he was to be married. Hanneman huffed in amusement when he read who the Count was getting hitched with—it was the Aegir lad he had witnessed getting involved in countless heated arguments with Hubert. The Crest scholar had long been aware of the relationship between the two of them, and to read about their upcoming marriage was something he had seen coming.

What Hanneman read next surprised him—

_Given that it is customary to have the parents walk on the aisle, Ferdinand has his mother with him. As for me, I have long been without my parents, and I have thought of asking you to take their place instead._

_I understand if you will need to refuse. I would still like to have you as our esteemed guest, along with Professor Manuela—if she is still teaching alongside you at Garreg Mach._

Hanneman chuckled as he put the letter down. He drummed his fingers on his desk as he thought about Hubert’s request. He felt honored, first of all. It’s not everyday that someone from the upper echelons of the Imperial court would extend such an invitation to someone of his social stature.

He could also say that he was touched by the gesture. During their days in the war against the Church and against Those Who Slither in the Dark, Hubert had taken to conversing with him in some occasions—from battle strategies to anecdotes about the Empire under Ionius IX’s rule (“so-called rule”, Hubert had quipped once). In those conversations, the two had grown to become close akin to a father and son. Hubert may not be outward in showing it, but the letter was proof enough to tell how significant the Crest scholar is to him.

Hanneman folded the letter and slid it under one of his tomes. He had to let his class know that he will be travelling to Enbarr and will not return until after a week.

\---

“Professors, we have arrived,” the driver announced.

Manuela shifted beside Hanneman, mumbling about how tiresome the trip had gotten. Hanneman was inclined to counter her comment as he always does, but he was more intent on alighting the carriage as quickly as possible. He chuckled at how eager he was. Hubert’s getting married, and he, a former-noble-turned-Crest-scholar, is part of the wedding entourage.

Yes, he is indeed eager.

It was Hubert who welcomed them at the empty throne room. He was accompanied by Byleth, and Manuela was all too happy to see her. While the two shared greetings, Hubert took to acknowledging Hanneman. Hubert hadn’t changed much—tall, lanky, with a slight droop in his shoulders, accompanied with his ever-familiar sinister features that had solidified his reputation as a feared member of the Imperial court. But there was a slight glow to him that Hanneman certainly did not miss. He figured the bliss of marriage was starting to get to the Count, and with that he could only smile.

“I took the necessary preparations as soon as I received your response,” Hubert said. “The Empress and I will escort you to your rooms.”

“Much appreciated,” Hanneman said as they started walking. “Where is the Prime Minister, by the way?”

“He is at Aegir territory as of recently. Tending to domestic affairs. He will be returning to Enbarr three days before the wedding.”

Hanneman grinned. “Before the wedding. Hubert, you’re getting married.”

Hubert chuckled. “I believe I had written that in my letter, Professor Hanneman.”

“Incredible, I must say.”

“Yes, it is.”

Byleth proceeded to lead Manuela to one of the prepared rooms in the palace, while Hanneman was directed to another a couple of doors away. After everything had been settled, the two men sat down at the open balcony to continue their conversation.

“I would like to thank you for accepting my request,” Hubert said. “It means a great deal to me to have you walking on the aisle.”

“I was surprised, actually,” Hanneman told him. “While I anticipated a wedding for the two of you, I had imagined myself being one of the guests sitting in the pews. I didn’t consider the notion of being part of the procession.”

Hubert let out a gentle laugh. “A pleasant surprise, I hope?”

Hanneman nodded. “Indeed. However, I do have to ask.”

“What is it?”

“You could have asked your colleagues to take your parents’ place, considering that they are closer to you and can be easily called here to Enbarr. Yet, you have sent me a letter all the way to Garreg Mach asking if I can walk on the aisle in place of your parents. Why me, son?”

Hanneman wanted to hear from the man himself his reasons for the invitation, so as to help him be more open with his thoughts and feelings. Even outside the Academy’s walls, Hanneman had to try and pitch in a lesson.

Hubert paused as he ruminated on his response, then he shifted his gaze to the horizon before them.

“I…wanted you to be there…when I say my vows,” Hubert began. “Not as a guest sitting in the pews like you said, but as one of the people accompanying me to the altar. If my mother had been here, well…she would have sufficed. As for my father…I feel that even if he is still alive, I still would have picked you.”

Hanneman understood that Hubert’s hatred for the late Marquis was not fading away so easily, yet upon hearing Hubert’s answer, he could not help but feel sad. The consequences of the late Marquis’ transgressions against the Hresvelgs were heavy, so heavy that it crumbled all hope of a reconciliation. Hanneman had defended the late Marquis before, but Hubert was adamant in justifying his hate for his father, and Hanneman had no choice but to say that perhaps his father had something to protect, something that was far more important than his allegiance to the Emperor.

From what he learned during the war with Those Who Slither in the Dark, Hanneman had an inkling that the cretins who were responsible for the Hresvelgs’ tragedy had no intentions to stop their experiments with just Ionius IX’s children. He also suspected that the reason the late Marquis participated in the Insurrection was because there was a threat given to him—that if unheeded, would cause harm to the heir of House Vestra.

Hanneman figured that Hubert would come to learn of it in the right time. If he would bring up the topic at that moment, it would only be met with obstinacy, as well as a reopened wound caused by that long-held hatred. Such a thing should not happen before a wedding, of all times.

But if Hubert were to ask, even if it was highly unlikely, Hanneman would be willing to tell him.

“It would be an honor, son, for me to walk with you to the altar,” Hanneman said. “However, please do forgive me in advance for the tears that I will shed during the ceremony.”

Hubert laughed at that. “Crying at weddings is to be expected. I may have shed my own when the Emperor was walking down the aisle to meet the former Professor at the altar.”

“You did?” Hanneman chuckled. “And here I thought you are not prone to crying. I wasn’t able to see you since you were seated in front of me at the time.”

“Well, now you know.”

Hanneman grinned at the Count. “Hubert, you’re getting married.”

Hubert smiled. “Yes, as you said before.”

Hanneman reached out and patted Hubert on the shoulder. “You did good, my boy.”

“Have I?”

“Yes, you did. I couldn’t be any happier for you.”

Hubert chuckled. He thanked Hanneman once again for accepting his invitation, and he then mentioned that the Emperor would like to see them once they have settled in. The two left for the drawing room, where Edelgard was expecting them.

\---

Ferdinand returned to Enbarr three days before the wedding, as Hubert had mentioned. He cheerfully expressed his thanks to Hanneman and Manuela for accepting the wedding invitation, and Hanneman was astounded that Ferdinand had grown more lively than before. Hanneman suspected that the wedding was causing the spike in the Prime Minister’s cheery disposition.

A day before the wedding, the grooms-to-be had decided not to see each other. Ferdinand insisted on following the tradition in order to avoid the bad luck associated with breaking it. With that, their work was suspended to prevent the two of them from catching even so much as a glance of each other. Manuela focused on Ferdinand, and Hanneman became one of Hubert’s constant companions.

\---

The day of the wedding arrived. Hanneman headed to Hubert’s room after he had prepared for the ceremony, and he found the Count pacing back and forth, fully-dressed in his wedding attire. Edelgard was with him and had tried to ward off his jitters, but to no avail.

“Professor Hanneman, is it time?” Edelgard asked as soon as she saw him at the doorway.

“Not yet, Your Majesty. I was told an attendant will summon us,” Hanneman answered. “Hubert, sit down. You’re going to ruin your outfit.”

Hubert willed himself to take a seat. “I shouldn’t be nervous,” he seethed. “What if something happens?”

“My boy, what do you mean?” Hanneman asked with a frown.

“He’s been thinking about sudden attacks from enemies we have made during the war,” Edelgard said. “I had told him that it was highly unlikely, but he is not entirely convinced.”

“An occasion such as a wedding can leave us all very vulnerable,” Hubert supplied. “We should have done this in private instead.”

“And what? Rob you and Ferdinand of a very special wedding? Hubert, you and Ferdinand, along with the others, had done a wonderful job on mine. It's fitting that my wife and I return the favor.”

“Your Majesty, you seem to have forgotten how on edge I was during the entire ceremony. There were still a good number of instabilities at the time of your marriage to the Professor, and we had thwarted an assassination plot two days before your wedding.”

“Thanks to you, here we both are, attending yours.”

Hubert sighed and buried his face in his hands. Hanneman bent down on his knee and patted him on the shoulder.

“Hubert, it’s going to be alright,” Hanneman told him. “It’s all over now, isn’t it? You’ve worked hard to ensure your future, and I can tell you that no one at this point in time will ever dare sully this important milestone in your life. If someone is foolhardy enough to take their shot at ruining your special day, I’m certain they have your legendary wrath to answer to, eh?”

Hubert raised his head. “Hanneman, I’m getting cold feet.”

Hanneman chuckled. “So it seems, my boy. It’s to be expected, given that you are about to do something that will change your life for the rest of your days. It’s not so different from preparing for a fierce battle—as grim as that comparison may be.”

“Grim, yes,” Hubert said. “A word long associated with me.”

“Well, you certainly have turned it into one of your defining qualities.” Hanneman held the Count by his shoulder. “My boy, your fears are valid, but don’t let it get to you. Focus on what you want on this very important and special day. What do you want, Hubert?”

“I want to marry the damn Prime Minister,” Hubert answered, having slowly regained his composure.

“And what are you going to do to make that happen?”

“I’ll get up from this chair and walk the aisle like a proper groom.”

Edelgard huffed with a smile. “Are your fears alleviated, Hubert?”

“Significantly, Your Majesty,” Hubert said. “But I still need to be on guard.”

Edelgard shook her head with a sigh. “Understandable, but at least you’ve gathered enough wits to calm down.”

An attendant showed up at the door and announced that it was time. The three of them left the room and headed to the intended hall for the ceremony. It was agreed that Hubert and his entourage was to walk first before Ferdinand. After giving another assuring pat on Hubert’s shoulder, Hanneman took his place in the procession.

Hanneman recalled the day he attended Edelgard and Byleth's wedding, and how Alois took the part that Jeralt would have had if he were still alive. Glancing at Hubert, he can’t help but relish in the feeling of elation that bloomed within him as he assumed that very same part. He felt proud, even.

The procession began as soon as he heard Manuela and Dorothea sing alongside the choir, and he made his first step after Linhardt, who was the officiant for the ceremony. It had been a breeze walking on the aisle, and he caught sight of Manuela winking at him as he made his way to his seat. Hubert then followed his best man, Caspar, and Hanneman had the chance to see the Count as he walked to the altar, where Linhardt was anticipating them.

After the rest of the entourage crossed the aisle, all eyes were now on the other groom. Hanneman grinned as soon as he spotted Ferdinand, arm in arm with his mother. He addressed them with a polite nod and a smile.

He was highly amused at how much the Count was in awe at the sight of the Prime Minister as soon as they met at the altar.

The ceremony began shortly, and sure enough, Hanneman began to feel his eyes welling up. He first scratched his eye to try keeping his tears at bay, but a few had slipped past his guard and he had to resort to lightly wiping them off with his handkerchief. He managed to shed a decent amount of tears until the ceremony ended, and the marriage sealed with a tender kiss between the two. Hubert waved at him as they made their way down from the altar, and Hanneman waved back with a smile and a nod.

\---

The reception was held at the ballroom in the Imperial palace, and the guests were having the time of their lives as they celebrated the union of Hubert and Ferdinand.

As the newly-weds shared their first dance, Hanneman was joined by Manuela at the sidelines.

“I see you’ve slowed down your drinking,” Hanneman said as they watched. “You’re still on your second glass of wine.”

“Hush, you,” Manuela grumbled. “I seriously intend to stick to my pact of drinking less.”

Hanneman chuckled. “I kid, I kid. Good for you, though, Manuela.”

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Manuela said, her eyes on Hubert and Ferdinand.

“Yes, they are,” Hanneman agreed.

“Weddings, am I right? How I wish I could experience something so magical,” Manuela lamented. “But at this age? That would be impossible. It’s too late for me now.”

Hanneman shifted his gaze towards the songstress. “I don’t think it is, Manuela.”

Manuela turned to him, obviously surprised. “What? Do you think there is still hope for me to get hitched?”

Hanneman smiled. “I believe so.”

“You’re certainly joking, Hanneman. At this point no one in their right mind would consider asking for my hand in marriage.”

Hanneman kept his eyes on Manuela. “What if I told you right here and then that I’m not in my right mind and actually ask for your hand?”

**Author's Note:**

> One thing that I like about this game is that the supports among characters serve as really great basis and inspiration for writing fics. While Hubert and Hanneman's supports are too short for my liking, it gave me this weird prompt of "What if Hubert invites Hanneman to join his wedding entourage...as substitute to Hubert's dead father?"
> 
> And poof, this fic was born, lol. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
